Benci
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Aku benci dia. (Okita-Hijikata)


**Disclaimer:** semua karakter Gintama adalah milik Sorachi Hideaki-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**BENCI**

**_._**

**_._**

_Di hari pertama kemunculan_nya_, aku sudah merasa bahwa _ia_ adalah ancaman. Aku benci _dia_._

.

"Sougo, selamat datang." Isao menyambut bocah yang datang ke dojonya, seperti biasa. "Ah, kenalkan, ini Hijikata Toushirou."

"Anak baru?" Sougo memicingkan matanya menatap anak laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah Isao. Wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi tidak suka. Mungkin karena ia mendapati ada seseorang yang datang ke dojo lebih dulu darinya. Mungkin juga karena Isao terkesan akrab dengannya.

"Benar." Isao tersenyum lebar.

Sougo mendengus sebelum memperkenalkan diri dengan arogan, "Okita Sougo. Tapi karena kau adalah junior di sini, kau harus memanggilku Okita-_senpai_!"

"Ap-?! Tidak mau!" Toushiro segera menolak mentah-mentah. Mana sudi ia memanggil bocah yang jauh lebih muda dengan sebutan '_senpai_'.

"Gahahaha!" Isao tertawa keras sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak kedua temannya kuat-kuat. "Sougo, Toshi. Yang akur ya!" pesan Isao.

Tapi keduanya saling tatap sengit. Dan Sougo segera tahu ia tidak boleh lengah. Junior barunya itu adalah ancaman, walau saat itu ia belum tahu ancaman seperti apa yang ditimbulkan anak laki-laki itu.

.

_Aku benci diriku sendiri karena tidak berusaha melakukan sesuatu saat _ia_ meninggalkan _Aneue_. Dan aku benci _dia_._

.

"Souchan. Semuanya sudah siap? Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Mitsuba bertanya.

"Sudah. _Aneue_ kan sudah mengeceknya beberapa kali."

"Benar juga. Fufufu..."

"Sougo! Kau sudah siap? Kita akan berangkat!" Suara Isao tiba-tiba terdengar. Dua bersaudara itu segera saling tatap.

"Ayo, cepat. Kondo-_san_ dan yang lainnya sudah menunggumu." Mitsuba mendorong punggung Sougo, menyuruhnya bergegas. Keduanya pun segera keluar rumah, menghampiri Isao dan beberapa orang lainnya yang sudah siap melakukan perjalanan.

"Mitsuba-_dono_. Kami berangkat. Tenang saja, kami akan menjaga Sougo dengan baik," kata Kondo dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Fufu," Mitsuba tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu. Tolong titip Souchan ya."

"_Aneue_, aku berangkat. Aku akan sering-sering menulis surat." Sougo ikut berpamitan.

"Ya. Hati-hati, Souchan."

"Sougo! Ayo!" Isao memanggil. Sougo pun mengangguk pada Mitsuba sebelum mengejar rombongan Isao.

Sesekali kepalanya menoleh, memperhatikan sang kakak yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, mengantarkan kepergian mereka dengan senyum.

Sougo benci dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak sanggup memaksa sang kakak untuk pergi bersamanya. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri karena jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tahu, alasan terbesarnya adalah ia tidak ingin sang kakak dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki itu.

Ditatapnya laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang sampai akhir pun tidak menoleh ke arah kakaknya sama sekali.

_Hijikata-san sialan._

.

_Aku tahu aku tidak pernah bisa menjadi seperti diri_nya_. Karena itu, aku benci_ dia_._

.

"Kondo-_san_," Sougo melongokkan kepalanya ke kamar Isao, dan melihat laki-laki yang dikaguminya itu sedang berbincang serius dengan Toushirou.

"Ah, sebentar, Sougo. Aku sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Toshi. Kau makan malam duluan saja." Isao menoleh ke arahnya sepintas sebelum kembali bicara dengan Toushirou.

Sougo menatap mereka beberapa saat, kemudian melemparkan pandangan tajam penuh aura membunuh pada Toushirou sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Selalu saja Toshi.

Sougo tahu, Isao selalu mengandalkan Toushirou untuk banyak hal. Bahkan semua orang meyakini bahwa Toushirou akan menjadi wakil nanti, saat Isao menjadi ketua kelompok mereka. Sekarang pun meski belum ada jabatan yang jelas, semua orang sudah menganggap keduanya seperti itu.

Kenapa harus Toshi? Karena Sougo masih kecil? Karena Sougo tidak sekuat Toshi? Karena Sougo tidak bisa serius seperti Toshi?

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sougo tahu Toushirou punya banyak hal yang tidak ia miliki. Ia ingin menjadi seperti Toushirou, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa. Tidak akan bisa.

.

_Aku membenci_nya_. Karena aku benci _dia_._

_._

_._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Lagi-lagi saya menulis fanfic di kantor. Hahaha...

Ide tulisan ini sebenernya muncul dari twitter. Waktu Sakurazaka Ohime nge-RT tweet entah-siapa-saya-lupa tentang tiga alasan seseorang benci padamu. Katanya: 1) Ia benci dirinya sendiri, 2) Ia menganggapmu sebagai ancaman, 3) Ia ingin menjadi dirimu. Lalu terpikir tentang Sougo yang benci Hijikata :3

Komen, saran, kritik ditunggu :D


End file.
